Mess That He Wanted
by Nonamaeha
Summary: AU Married Shandy. Sharon with alcohol in her system. Again it's AU.


**I wrote this for like 30 minutes hahaha Enjoy!**

 **Warning for the language.**

Sharon giggled as Andy pushed her down to the backseat. Andy went to the other side and got in. He gave the address to the driver before he removed his jacket and draped it over Sharon's legs. He should stopped her after the third glass but she gave him the look of warning. They didn't bring either of their car. They planned to have a long walk to the park. Looking at the situation, they wouldn't even gotten far without Sharon falling to the ground.

Sharon leaned to the side resting her head, eyes closed. He swept her hair away from her face. For a moment, he thought that she's already asleep but she's looking out of the window with eyes dropping.

"Sharon, are you having an affair?" Andy asked softly. He removed her glasses when she looked at him. She could barely keep her eyes open, she leaned her head to the seat.

"I'm not having an affair. I just want to eat and eat." Andy saw the driver pursed his lips, amusement written all over his face. He knew Sharon loves eating but she also go to gym to remove the excess fat she got from eating too much.

"Why are you not having an affair?"

"Because I'm always hungry and my husband might kill me." She slurred. She was starting slip from her seat. He bent down and removed her heels. He sit her up right.

Andy leaned on his hand staring at her, "What if he's not going to be mad, are you going to have an affair?" She's adorable when she's drunk.

"No" She said firmly. "He's going to be mad. I'm not even having an affair and he's already angry." He chuckled at her statement. She probably forgotten who he is.

"He said he's not going to be mad at you." His jacket starting to slip from her legs. He went to raised it but his hand was slapped away. She raised it herself.

"Don't touch me. He's going to be mad at me, asshole." He bit his tongue to keep from laughing. Then firetrucks with their siren blazing passed them which made her sit up straight.

"Fire." She looked at the driver ,"Mister Let's help them." Andy laughed loudly but she looks unperturbed.

"There's fire, Mister We're in the middle of world war two." Andy laughed harder but when she almost hit her head to the front seat , he made her leaned back.

"No we're not in the middle of world war two. It's 2018. We're in LA." He reassured. He looked in her purse and found the hair tie she always carry around. He tied her hair to keep it away from her face except the shorter ones.

"Mister That's where I live in LA." She giggled. He saw her glance outside before looking at the driver again.

"The big house is ours. Believe me I'm not joking. Our house have four floors." She said that seriously which made Andy laughed before shaking his head in amusement. Their house only have 2 floors but it's big as she said.

"Sharon, why are you so beautiful?" He smiled as she giggled before trying to be serious.

"Don't flirt with me. If my husband find out about this, you're going to be in trouble." Yet she's still giggling.

"Who is your husband?" He asked unbuttoning her jacket. She looked like she's suffocating with her face all red.

"My husband is Andy." She drawled his name before grinning.

"He's ugly."

"Hey!" She glared at him but with droopy eyes, it's failing. "He is the most handsome in the world." She said wistfully. Andy smiled widely.

"He's ugly." He repeated but she ignored him and looked at the driver again.

"Mister, do you know what the little sweets that children eat?" She asked but she didn't even let him answer before saying, "Candy." She sang.

"It sounds like the name of my husband. Andy." She imitated the way she sang the word candy. At this moment, Andy just want to wrapped her up. He's so dead in love with this woman, it even grew a scale.

"Mister, are we still far from our house." He would savour this moment, drunk Sharon was a delight.

"We're near." Andy replied. Her head whipped towards him, her eyes squinting.

"How do you know?"

"Of course I know. You're having an affair with me." He joked. She laughed nervously leaning away from him.

"Fuck you, asshole, my husband will kill me. Don't joke like that." Then she went silent. Andy saw her eyes closed. He gathered her in his arms kissing her head. Instead of pushing him away, she snuggled deeper.

When the car stopped in front of their house, he tried to wake her but it was futile. He paid the driver before carrying her towards the house with her purse and heels dangling in his fingers. She's out of the world and heavy but he wouldn't change this for anything. She's a mess but she's a mess that he wanted.


End file.
